


You Shouldn’t Have to Deal With This

by RandomFanfictions



Series: Tony wants his Trans Spider-Son to be happy again [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FTM Trans, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, I’m so sorry for writing this, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, abused peter parker - Freeform, stay safe everyone, tw implied self harm, tw mentions of suicide, tw rape flashbacks, tw transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: Peter has a bad day at school. Scratch that. A bad week, but it was the worst today.He accidentally bumps into Tony while walking home, and Tony knows somethings up.Soon they go to a Japanese restaurant, but a familiar face is all it takes to send peter into flashbacks and push him into a panic attackAll he wants is for his spider-son to be happyTRIGGER WARNING: transphobia, implied self harm, mentions of suicide, and graphic flashback of rape. DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE STAY SAFE





	You Shouldn’t Have to Deal With This

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic is bad, I’m letting you know it’s because I am Highly™️ Medicated™️ 
> 
> Just got my wisdom teeth out and I’m as high as a kite. Jesus.

Trigger warning: Transphobia, implied self harm, metions of suicide and graphic flashback of rape. 

Stay safe, lovelies xx

“Hey, penis Parker!” Flash yells from the other side of the hallway. 

Damn it, it’s like Peter must have some kind of note written on his back that says “bully me”. This entire week, he’s been getting made fun of, taunted, and beaten up everyday fucking day. Today hadn’t been as bad, the teen had managed to dodge the bully, standing around teachers between classes and had Ned and MJ protecting him at lunch. Well, more like MJ was just scaring them off with that look she has that says ‘if you take one step closer I am going to fucking murder you in the most gruesome and torturous way and no one will ever know’ 

Now, the last period had ended and the web slinging vigilante was gathering his books before taking off to go back to the apartment but Flash just had to show up to make Peter’s life miserable. 

“Whatcha got there, penis?” He had said, striding over to him with his posse following close behind. “Not a dick, that’s for sure.” He laughs 

When he said that, it felt like a stab to the gut. 

“Leave me alone” was all he could manage to say. 

“Or what, you’re going to get Tony Stark to bail you out? Does he even know who you really are, Penelope?” He said with a vicious grin. 

Peter felt sick. 

“Please, Flash. Leave me alone” he knew begging wouldn’t do anything, but sometimes he’d make it shorter. Worth a try. 

The taller boy pushed him against the lockers, staring him right in the eyes. His malicious grin grew wider as he kneed him in the gut. He released him and Peter fell to the ground, the wind was knocked out of him. Flash and his crew huddl3d around the boy on the floor started kicking him until he curled himself into a ball. 

Finally they stopped, losing interest. They left him lying on the floor, several bruises already forming on his face in a deep purple color. Before Flash walked away, he spit at him. 

“Fucking kill yourself, you disgusting tranny faggot” 

Once the boy was gone, Peter picked himself off the ground, tears were welling up in his eyes. Flash’s words were echoing in his head. _fucking kill yourself, you disgusting tranny faggot_ God he wanted to die already, it’d be better than getting called all those names all the time and getting beaten up over it. 

He pulled out his phone and tapped the camera icon, yeah there was no way he could go back to the apartment looking like that, May would freak out. She didn’t even know he was Spider-Man, well he hoped she didn’t, but she seems very suspicious about all of his injuries so maybe she does. 

He decided to send her a texts letting her know he’d be home late. 

**I’m gonna hang with Ned for a while, okay. Might be home late, we wanna finish that lego death star** He sent to her, which was a complete lie. He was probably going to be wandering for a while. He felt too gross to be Spider-Man right now. 

A few minutes passed then he got another text **alright, don’t be out too late. Love you! <3** she typed back 

He gave a watery smile before he walked out of the school by himself. Once he was a safe distance away, he scaled the side of a building and sat on top, finally letting the tears he had been desperately holding back, flat freely down his face. 

Peter sat up there for a while, dwelling on Flash’s words. He knew that he should care what that asshole said to him, but he did. He cared a lot. Because no matter what, they were always going to see him as a girl, and they hated him for it. 

Maybe they were right, maybe he should just kill himself. It want like this was the first time this idea has crossed his mind. Peter absent mindedly rubbed at his arm, feeling the slight bumps of faded scars. 

He should probably find something to eat soon. 

The teen jumped down, grabbing his things and began looking for some place to eat at. Maybe he should just grab something from one of the local vendors, that seemed like a safe bet. As he was walking, his head tilted downwards and his eyes trained on his feet, Peter accidentally bumped into a man going the opposite direction. 

He muttered a quick apology and started along again, but then he was pulled back by the shoulder. For a moment, fear seized him, but as he spun around his eyes met the familiar face of his mentor. 

“Hey kid, calm down, it’s just me” to my said, slightly laughing at the way the teen brought his hands up ina defensive manner, but once he saw the kid’s red eyes and purple blotch in his chin, he stopped

“Pete, what happened to your face, kiddo?” The billionaire was concerned, he’d never seen the kid upset like this before. He could actually see the discomfort in his eyes

“Uh, hi mister stark. It’s okay, I’m alright” he supplied weakly. 

“You sure?” Tomy wanted to press, but decided against it

“Yeah”

“I was going to go get some food from this tiny little Japanese restaurant if you want to join me” 

Peter’s eyes lit up almost instantly. He nodded vigorously and the two began walking. 

“So how was school today” he asks, when it takes a while for the boy to respond he realizes that that was the problem 

“It was fine, classes are boring as usual.” 

“How’s that annoying kid, Dash? Flash? Ugh his parents have no class when naming their kids” 

Peter swallowed thickly. He could see the name of the restaurant coming closer. Now he wished he hadn’t agreed, but it was too late to turn back now.

“Annoying as usual” he offered a weak laugh

Tony frowned.  
————————  
Peter ordered the cheapest thing off the menu, he felt bad that the older man would be paying for him. Tony, however, ordered almost everything off the menu (‘have you had the food here, it’s fricken amazing so we’re trying everything today’ ‘you don’t have to do this, mister Stark’ ‘I know I don’t, but that’s what makes it fun’)

They sat there talking about some nerdy science stuff for a while, getting everything off his mind, it was great. The teen even started to feel better. Maybe the weekend won’t be complete shit like the rest of the week. Just as he thought that, of course the universe wanted to make him regret being hopeful. 

The door opened and a man with white hair walked through the door, he stood at the counter and waited for his to-go order. 

Peter’s eyes found the man and his heart stopped. 

Skip. It was Skip. 

He turned his head back to his plate, trying to think about anything but _that_. 

_**Trigger Warning! Graphic rape flashbacks! Scroll past this part if you ar sensitive to this, there will be some text in bold to let you know it has passed! Stay safe!**_

Suddenly, he could feel those hands on him again. He could feel them forcing him down on the bed, tearing his clothes off. 

Peter couldn’t breathe, he felt dirty and violated. 

_‘Just be quiet, you like this’ he whispered in a sickening tone._

_He lifted his shirt up, feeling his chest. The older boy started touching him, making sounds every couple of seconds. Peter was terrified, he wished Aunt May or Uncle Ben could show up right now._

_Soon, touching his breasts weren’t enough for Skip. He reached for the boy’s pants._

_‘It’s alright, Einstein. This feels good. I promise.’ He whispered once more._

_He began unbottoning the jeans he was wearing, slipping them off his thin figure._

_‘N-no! St-stop!’ He tried, but Skip wouldn’t stop._

_Soon his pants were off and his underwear lied next to them on the floor. Skip forced his hands into the space between his legs. He pulled down his own pants and climbed on top of the kid, forcing his penis inside of him._

_Peter was crying now, sobbing for him to stop. It hurt so bad, this didn’t feel good. Skip put his hand over the young Peter’s mouth, commanding him to stop crying or else he’d tell May what he did._

_‘Your aunt would be mad at you if you tell her what you did.’ He told him, Skip still hadn’t stopped._

_Peter gave up on trying to push him away and just laid there motionless. He prayed it would be over soon. Time seemed to go by agonizingly slow, but eventually he pulled out. He began playing with his hands again._

_Peter felt dirty._

_When Skip finally stopped, he was still crying. There were bruises forming on his arms and legs from where the old boy had held him down._

_‘You can’t tell anyone about this, if you do, they’ll get mad at you for it. You’ll be in lots of trouble, Einstein.’ He told him in that sickening tone of voice ‘especially because you’re a girl, aren’t you, Peter’_

_The boy sat on his bed, completely stripped. He huddled himself together, tears were falling down his face._

_‘I’ll see you later, Einstein. Maybe we can play again soon’ he smiled grossly._

_Peter felt sick. He couldn’t tell anyone. When the door closed and he heard Skip leave, he stood up, shaking severely. His legs hurt so bad. The thirteen year old grabbed some clothes and walked to the shower. He felt dirty. So dirty._

_He couldn’t stop crying, he felt so dirty._

**Flashback over**

“Peter!” Tony said, snapping the kid from his flashback. He had switched seats to sit next to the kid in the opposite booth. It looked like he was having a panic attack. 

“I-I’m sor-sorry” he whimpered. Peter looked around and realized that his abuser had left already. He’s safe. He’s safe now. He was with Tony. 

The waitress walked over and the billionaire asked if he could have the food packed up. They didn’t even have a chance to eat it, he felt guilty. 

“Look at me, Pete, look at me. It’s alright, you’re alright okay. I’m right here. Focus on your breathing and your heartbeat.” He bagan coaching the fifteen year old

Once he was stable, he had Happy bring a car to the front. There was no way in hell he’d let his kid walk off like that after having a panic attack like that. 

Peter was too busy concentrating on his breathing to realize he he was now upstate with the genius. One minute he was in the backseat of the car with Tony hugging his side, the next they were sitting in a room decorated with Spider-Man gear. 

The older man detached from his side but remained seated next to him. 

“I’m sor-ry” the kid hiccuped 

“There’s no need to be sorry, kid.” There was a slight pause before Tony continued “Can you tell me what happened back there?”

Only silence met his words 

“I get it if you don’t want to talk about it or be left alone so-“

“N-no, I want to, I _need_ to talk about it.” He says, his voice was full of emotion. The older man gave him a look of encouragement to keep going. 

“This week has b-been pretty crappy for me. And t-this is really hard for me to s-say, okay”

“That’s alright, kiddo, I’m right here, I won’t be mad. I promise” he consoles the teenager

Peter takes a deep breath then begins “Flash, h-he’s been pushing me around a lot this week, and it’s not like I can’t take it. I-I’d be fine with it, except he-he says stuff about me.” He sniffles

The kid looks like a kicked puppy, damn this child doesn’t deserve the life he has. 

“What does he say?” Tony asks hesitantly, unsure of what the answer would be

“He—it’s because—he calls me names because..” he takes another steaming breath, bracing himself for the worst. “I-I’m tra-transgender” he stutters, his eyes starting to cry again

The older man looks at him in shock, he would’ve never guessed it, but now that he thinks about, spidey was always sensitive about his masculinity and his voice sometimes sounds higher than it should. After a couple of moments, he realized that he was just staring at Peter and now he was crying harder. Jesus he was definitely _not_ the right person when it comes to talking emotions. 

Tony brings the kid close to him, giving him a side hug if sorts, telling him that he didn’t care and giving Peter the validation he craves. That seemed to work and he kept going with the story, still crying. 

“He calls me all these things a-a-and today, he just-it was worse today. He didn’t just call me a faggot, he told me to kill myself because I was a tr-tranny and—“ 

The man’s intense anger for Flash was suddenly replaced with fear for Peter. ‘Oh shit, no he was sobbing. Quick, Tones, think of _something_ ‘ he tells himself in some sort of internal struggle “Pete, oh my god, kid, no! Peter, listen to me, don’t let him get to you, you’re not anything like that. Fuck, I’m terrible at this stuff. Is there anymore?”

He nodded and the billionaire felt sick. 

“That wasn’t really the prob-problem though.” He hiccups “At the restaurant, the guy—“ he cuts himself off, he’s crying again. 

Peter feels terrible. It’s been two years, he should be over it by now. I mean, he never did tell May or Ben, but that’s because they would be mad that he let that gross older boy touch him. They always taugh him to fight back, but he didn’t. 

He shouldn’t be crying about this. He shouldn't have to worry the great Tony Stark with his stupid problems. 

“Peter, I’m here, I’m listening, okay. I won’t leave you, I’m right here. Whatever’s going on, I want to know” he says, knowing exactly what’s going on in the teen’s head. He had felt the same way when he started getting help for his alcohol addiction. 

For a moment, he let him lay on his lap, rubbing circles into his back. God, Peter didn’t deserve any of this. He was the world’s sweetest kid, never let anything get him down. It was unnerving seeing him so broken. 

“Th-the guy w-was named-named Skip and-nd he-he-he” the poor kid was stuttering so hard. Anxiety was eating away at him and he was close to another panic attack. The binder wasn’t helping, making him feel trapped, but he couldn’t take it off, it made him feel exposed without it. 

“A co-couple yea-ears ago, h-he pretend-ended to b-be friends wi-with me, b-but on the d-da-day after my thir-thirteen birthday” his voice was shaking too much, it was making it hard to speak but he had to do this. He had to tell someone, even if he does get in trouble because he needed someone to know. He didn’t want to feel dirty anymore. 

“H-h-he-he” he couldn’t get the words out. They was stuck in his mouth, unwilling to come out. Finally he spit the words out but it was so quiet, the older man almost didn’t catch it. 

“He raped me” he whispered. 

Tony’s heart broke, to hear his kid crying, trying to whimper the words out. It was gut wrenching. He almost wanted to cry. Who would ever want to hurt poor, adorable Peter. The rage he had once felt for Flash was nothing compared to the seething hate for whoever the fuck did this to his kid. 

Peter was sobbing, he couldn’t breathe. His chest burned and all he could say was how sorry he was. 

It was painful to watch such a sincere apology come out of the teenagers mouth, like it was his fault he was being raped. Soon Tony recognized the signs of another panic attack coming on, he tried helping the kid, but he was afraid if he touched him, that he could possibly trigger it and make it worse, so he stayed where he was, trying to soothe the boy. 

Fifteen minutes later and now the once never ending tears and apologies had almost stopped, and the mentor decided now was the best time to comfort him. 

“Can I hug you, Peter?” The boy nodded, then the superhero wrapped his arms around the other’s figure. The touch was nothing like how it felt in his flashback. It was safe and warm and full of love. More tears escaped his eyes. 

“Peter, am I the first person you’ve told about this?” He asks in a gentle tone, not exactly sure where it came from

He could feel the boy nod into his shoulder and he sighed. 

“I’m so proud of you for telling me, I know it must’ve been hard, but please listen to me, Peter: it was not your fault. I, not mad at you, no one is mad at you, it was not your fault” he tells him 

Bittersweet tears fall from his face and he squeezes Tony a little bit harder.

“Peter, you don’t derserve any of this to have happened to you, you don’t, but we’re going to make this right, I love you Peter, I’m not going to let you get hurt anymore” he finishes, rubbing circles in the teen’s back again. 

Who knows how long they stay there like that, Tony doesn’t care. Not when his phone rings or when it’s time for him to go to a meeting, because his kid needs him and he’s going to be there for him. 

Man, Peter really is like his son.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I’m making myself cry writing this, if any of you have been in Peter’s shoes and you feel like you can’t talk to anyone, you can talk to me. I’ll listen, I won’t judge you. I promise. I’m not transgender so I do not know how they feel but I am genderfluid, I have had slurs thrown at me before, I have self harmed and I have had suicidal thoughts and trust me, it’s not fun. Not fun when everyone else is thinking about if a boy/girl/person in general likes them while you’re debating taking your own life so if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Send me a message in tumblr @/marvelherosaredorks, send me an email to imtooobsessedformyowngood@gmail.com, DM me on instagram @/genericresponce or if you prefer texting me straight up, email me then I’ll give you my number. Stay safe everyone, I love you all and I’m here for you


End file.
